Chaos;Child Walkthrough
A walkthrough guide with minor spoilers. Clicking on links to different pages will have major spoilers in them. It is recommended to finish the first playthrough of the game before using this walkthough guide for optimal experience of the game. If you are confused or lost during your first playthrough, you can learn about the game's gameplay here(no-spoiler link). Each delusion trigger in the game will be labeled in square brackets by chapter number then by the num of delusion in the chapter. For example 03-04 means the 4th delusion trigger in chapter 3. The Endings with (REQUIRED) in bold must be cleared to unlock the true ending of the game. Common Route There are 11 chapters in the common route and after clearing the 11th chapter, players will get the ending, "Over Sky End". Players are forced to play through the entire common route and clear "Over Sky End" during their first playthrough. Delusion Triggers or the Mapping Triggers will have no effect during the first playthrough only. To get "Over Sky End" again after means that delusions were incorrectly triggered when attempting to enter other routes. Bad End: Character Routes Each character routes have their own endings, delusions in the common route must be properly triggered to get to their routes. Delusions in the character routes are triggered to get different character endings. divergence to a character's route or a character's endings will happen from a scene in a specific chapter in the common route. It will take a long time to skip the common route so do remember to save and be careful. The recommended character route order from 1 to 4 is: # Hinae Arimura # Uki Yamazoe # Hana Kazuki # Nono Kurusu Category:Visual Novel Gameplay True World Route (Hinae Arimura) * 01-11: What was she doing here? | Positive * 01-12: "...Um... in the hotel..." | Positive * 02-02: Yeah. | Positive * 03-03: "N-No..." | Positive To enter Hinae's route, trigger all delusion positive whenever Hinae is involved. Divergence: "Let's get of he-". (OST should be playing) ''| Chapter 6 (Their Resistance I) Add Info: After Takuru deflected the pyrokinesis flames onto the pyrokinesis and exploded. The pyrokinesis should be stayed weakened and be unable to stand up. Arimura would then run away followed by Takuru. Divergence: "Let's get of he-". ''(No OST should be playing) ''| Chapter 6 (Their Resistance I) Add Info: After Takuru deflected the pyrokinesis flames onto the pyrokinesis and exploded. The pyrokinesis should be able to stand up. Arimura and Takuru would be unable to move terrified. Takuru will then close his eyes and the pyrokinesis would disappear. Hinae Arimura BAD END - Do not trigger any delusions (text in the end will be white) or trigger all delusions negative (text in the end will be blue). This is the common end of Hinae Arimura's route and will just end when Arimura quietly thank Takuru in the end. [[Dark Sky End|'Dark Sky End']]' (REQUIRED)' - Trigger all delusions positive. Divergence: Extra scenes will be revealed after the ending in Hinae Arimura BAD END. Butterfly Route (Uki Yamazoe) * 01-02: "It doesn't matter." | Negative * 01-08: My room was the same as always. | Negative * 01-11: What was she doing here? | Negative * 04-01: I silently looked up at the building. | Negative * 05-01: I looked over, | Positive Divergence: That's why I didn't notice the tiny girl behind me, standing there and shaking. (OST should be playing) | Chapter 8 (Betrayal) Add Info: The tiny girl would appear as Uki Yamazoe and Nono Kurusu would not appear at the box scene. Divergence: "Takuru?!" (No OST should be playing) |Chapter 8 (Betrayal) Add Info: Nono Kurusu would scream and then appear at the box scene. Uki Yamazoe BAD END 1 Uki Yamazoe BAD END 2 Uki Yamazoe BAD END 3 Uki Yamazoe BAD END 4 '''Dream Sky End' (REQUIRED) Route (Hana Kazuki) Route (Nono Kurusu) True Ending The True Ending is unlocked after clearing the required character endings. The true ending can then be accessed in the title screen which will have a different OST playing. 100% Completion Guide Category:VN Gameplay